Hell or Holy Water
by SeducedByFyre
Summary: "I'm not here to give people their happy endings or to take away their happy endings, that's not in my job description. But what is in my job description is none of your business." Villains, heroes, and commoners-these are all things that matter not to Dilemma. What does matter is finishing her job despite how it impacts others. They chose between hell and holy water, not her.


I got bored and my older brother came home with two packs of gummy worms and it made want to write an OUAT fanfic. I went skimming through the piles after copious pile of OUAT fics to make sure whatever I was doing wasn't stolen and now I'm chopped up on gummy worms and ready to write. That, or I'll put this off for months or never do it.

I, under absolutely no circumstances, own Once Upon a Time. I just watch it and sometimes fangirl over it when the need to arises. (I think it's quite obvious that my OCs are mine, not like anyone would ever try to steal them, much less ask to use them.)

* * *

Surrounded by darkness, all I could hear was faint chirping noises. Images passed by fleetingly, but only on occasion. _Get up,_ a voice whispered. I moaned lightly. Get up, get what up? Okay, not like that.

 _Get up,_ it spoke up louder, this time with a firm tone. Why don't you _shut up_?

The voice giggled lightly, before regaining control, _Get up._

I was slowly coming to my senses—the fresh scent of grass hit my nose as quick, yet harsh stabs of pain filled my body. Crying out in pain, I struggled to open my eyes. I didn't have time to lay here like a child, crying for help. I had plans and they weren't going to work with me sitting on my ass. _Get up!_ I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain searing through my ribcage and side. Finally opening my eyes, I fixed my gaze on my surroundings—in the distance everything was strangely. . . _green_ to say the least. I figured she'd be into green and all, but to be this obsessed was kind of creepy.

Reminding myself of the task at hand, I stood up, combing my fingers through my dark hair to get rid of the leaves and sticks that might be in them. _When meeting a witch, you must always look your best._ I healed my wounds like my mother had taught me. When my wounds had finally closed and the pain searing through my body was bearable, I switched it to more suitable clothing, and located the nearest clearing on the path to my destination

 _Emerald Palace here I come._

* * *

Careful not to draw too much attention to myself, I stayed closer to the woods on my way here, thankful for the darkness provided by the dead of night. The Emerald Palace, in my opinion was grandiose to say the least, maybe a little too much so.

Of course, being a sorceress, the Wicked Witch would still be able to detect me once I stepped foot into her palace, and if not her, someone working under her. As I reached the gigantic doors of the palace, I shivered lightly. The aura the entire estate was giving off wasn't one of friendly nature—not necessarily hostile either, but forewarning and that was intimidation enough. But this deal was much too important to pass up over something as petty as human fear.

Stilling my nerves, I allowed a cloud of silver to engulf me entirely, transporting me to the heart of the palace to where I knew the Wicked Witch would be waiting.

When the cloud of color disappeared, I was met with an expected sight. There the witch stood, bearing a sneer to match the sparkly green of her skin—stationed next to her a winged monkey _thing_ that resembled one of the gargoyles outside. Or at least what I assumed was a gargoyle.

"A witch, I see," she entertained, eying me with suspicion. Remembering who I was and what I was capable of, I bid my worries goodbye. There was no need to be afraid of the being in front of me, no matter how powerful she was—besides I was confident that by the end of this conversation, she'd need me.

I gave a cocky grin, "Then your eyes continue to work."

Rolling her eyes, her sneer deepened. "And who might you be, young one?"

Smirking, I graced her with an answer, although not one she was looking for, "My name, Zelena, is of absolutely no importance to you," she glared at me, opening her mouth to speak, but I held up a hand to silence her attempts. "If you'd let me finish, you'd find that what is of importance to you is what I can _do_ for you. Now, questions or concerns?"

Her mouth closed and a look unreadable to me graced her face. She was speechless and I almost believed the silence would last. And if I've learned anything from my past experience with sorcerers of all kinds, I know it won't.

"You know me by name," she observed. "How?" Her face hardened as an idea struck her, "Did they send you to guard me, to _antagonize_ me? They _did_ , didn't they!" Green balls of flame appeared in her hands—this situation was quickly spiraling out of control. I had no plans to reveal too much of my magic any time soon, so halting her actions with the use of magic was out of the question.

"Dilemma," I answered her first question, no other idea was springing forth. Although not the name given at birth, the answer should suffice for now. Frowning in confusion, her fireball slowly diminished. "And how I know of you has nothing to do with your sister or the thief, although part of the reason I'm here is because of them—and not because they sent me."

Intrigued even if only slightly, she motioned for me to continue. Nodding, I spoke, "It's come to my attention that you're in the process of taking custody of your newborn daughter but are struggling due to a _major_ setback."

Her glare returned, "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with you?"

"I can help you, but only if you let me. I'm sure you're curious as to how I'm here."

"You aren't of this realm—Dilemma is no name for an inhabitant of Oz and I'm positive I would have known if there was another sorceress among the lands." She confirmed her suspicions. Her eyes lit up, "Which means you were capable of crossing realms and that requires powerful magic. Tell me, young one, how did you manage it?"

The look in her eye alerted me that if I told her it was a magical item, she would've taken it by now and left me here in search of her daughter. Unfortunately for her, it was merely my own ability—not something as petty as a magical item or as non-reusable as a potion. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Zelena," I grinned, enjoying her frustration. "Before I tell you, much less help you, you have to agree to my terms."

Her eyes flashed with annoyance, but she quickly masked it with a look of interest. "And if I say no?"

"Then you can kiss the chances of ever seeing your daughter again goodbye. Trust me, I can find other means to achieve my quest. You are merely an asset."

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she clenched her hands into a fist. With a resigned sigh, she gave in, "And what are your terms, child?" I twitched at being dubbed _child._ Young one I could take due to my look and aura of youth, but I refused to be called child.

"I am no child and you'd do well to watch your tone, _witch!_ " I spat, my face hardening.

She giggled and for a moment I was reminded of my mother and the melodic sound of her laughs. "Feisty one, are we? Any day now, will ya?"

Ignoring the annoyance of her insolence, I continued, "All I ask for in exchange for taking you to your daughter is a single hair and that you keep this deal solely between the two of us."

She quirked an eyebrow, slightly amused, "That's it? You require a hair for your master plan?"

"Don't mock me, Zelena. If my plan succeeds, my work here will be done—which is more than I can say for any of yours."

She frowned at me, but said nothing more. I nodded, "Good. Now are you going to give me your hair or not?"

Silently, she plucked a single hair from her head and gave it to me. Retrieving a vial from thin hair, I placed it safely in and tucked it away. "Not even going to question why I need your hair, huh?" I teased, loving how even the strongest of sorcerers fell short when it came to me and what I could offer.

"Frankly, I don't care. What I do care about is making sure you hold up your end of the deal."

Chuckling, I extended my hand for her to take. Eyeing my hand curiously, she places a gloved hand in mine. In the blink of an eye, we flash away in a cloud of pure silver.

* * *

I'm going to make it clear that I only plan to own two OCs (major OCs at least) but more may spring up. There will be slight bashing of villains and even heroes from the main character's point of view-you'll understand why soon enough. This is OC-centric, so don't think that just because the other three people tagged are there that they're _that_ important.


End file.
